The present invention relates generally to telecommunication networks. More particularly, the present invention relates to method and apparatus providing a direct route primary interface.
Companies such as internet service providers (ISPs) provide dial-up access to data networks. Local access from a subscriber is provided over conventional telephone lines. The subscriber dials an access number and the call is routed over the standard telephone network to a modem pool maintained by the network operator. From that point, high speed data communication is established over the network provider's data communication lines. For example, the network provider may operate one or more server computers which may be accessed by the subscriber's computer acting as a client. Data communication is optimized on the network operator's network.
Such networks need to be expandable and flexible to handle varying demand for access from subscribers. Heretofore, network operators have established numerous Points of Presence or POPs in an area. A POP generally is an interface between the high speed data network of the network operator and the conventional telephone network. POPs may be added to areas of high demand by associating a new POP with a new telephone number. Subscribers may then access the network through the new POP.
This solution, however, can be slow and expensive to implement. A delay is required from the time a busy POP is identified until a new POP can be established. A solution offering real-time expansion of the network and re-direction of traffic would be preferred.